


Happy To Be Near You

by aerowyn



Category: Playboy Club
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Alice and Sean came to the point they are in the show. Basically, a pre-series friendship fic.</p><p>(Blink-and-you'll-miss-it hints of m/m relations.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy To Be Near You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



Alice walked out the door and sighed. She didn’t think that a short trip to buy a new book would take her half the day. Who knew that finding a copy of Peyton Place would be such a hard task? She pulled her scarf closer around her neck and walked down the street toward the last bookstore she knew. Hopefully she would find it there. It had been on the best seller list, she knew, but it had been out for almost a year. She was going to see the movie when it came out next week, but she wanted to read the book first. She’d heard about how wonderful and scandalous it was from her friend Cindy but had not gotten around to reading it, especially with all the cooking lessons her mother kept giving her. If it wasn’t a cooking lesson, it was teaching her how to sew and properly set a table for both everyday and company. She said that just because Alice wasn’t married didn’t mean she should sit around the house with her nose in a book all day.

Her mother thought she read too much and her tendency to do so was what kept the boys from courting her. If she only knew. Just last week Jimmy Lawson came over to her house and asked her out for dinner and dancing. Luckily her mother had been out at the grocery or she would have had to say yes. She had endured so many pointless dates with men she wasn’t the least bit interested in, but her mother insisted. Her mother kept telling her that she was married and already pregnant when she was her age. She kept telling her mother that it was 1957 and not all girls had to get married right out of high school. What she didn’t tell her mother, and probably never would, was that she did not want to get married because she had no desire for men at all. But that was her secret, one she kept hidden from almost everyone.

Alice finally reached John’s Quality Books, the last bookstore in her neighborhood. She walked in the front door, removing the scarf from her head, and walked to the fiction section.

She glanced over the shelves for a few minutes, looking through the M’s for Grace Metalious. When she came up empty, Alice turned around and looked for someone who worked there. Maybe the book was in a different section or they had some in the back. She walked a few aisles over and found a man in the art section.

“Excuse me, sir, but do you know if there are any copies of Peyton Place in the back? I’ve looked in the fiction section but cannot seem to find a copy.”

The man turned around and smiled at her. “I could go look, but seeing as I don’t work here, I think that might be somewhat inappropriate.”

Alice gasped. “Oh dear, I am so sorry. I just assumed, given how well you were dressed, that you worked here. I do apologize.” Alice felt the blush cross her cheeks. The man just smiled and shook his head.

“No harm done. I do spend enough time in here that it may appear I am an employee. My father would not appreciate that, however, considering it has nothing to do with politics.” The man laid the book he was holding on the shelf in front of him and held out his hand. “I’m Sean Beasley.”

Alice took his hand and smiled. “Alice Jameson. Nice to meet you.” Alice motioned at the book that he had put on the shelf. “Do you like Impressionism?”

“Yes. I appreciate the intense colors of Van Gogh and the emotions behind his brush strokes. You can just feel his madness jump off the canvas.”

“I like Van Gogh as well. Starry Night is one of my favorite paintings. I’ve recently become a fan of more contemporary artists like Jasper Johns. Have you heard of him?”

Sean leaned against the shelf behind him and folded his arms over his chest. “I don’t believe I have. Is he similar to Jackson Pollock?”

“Not at all. He seems to be a direct confrontation with the Abstract Expressionists. I went to New York with my parents earlier this year and saw Johns in an exhibition at the Jewish Museum. The show completely opened my eyes to modern art.” Alice blushed when she realized she had been rambling. “I’m sorry, I’ll let you continue your shopping. It was nice to meet you.”

Alice had made it to the mystery section when she heard Sean say, “Alice, wait. Would you like to get coffee with me? It has been a long time since I’ve found someone I can have an intelligent conversation with about art that doesn’t involve Norman Rockwell. I’d love to hear more about the exhibition you saw.”

Alice contemplated the offer. Sean was one of the most interesting people she’d met in a long time. He wasn’t the only one who craved intelligent conversation with someone who understood concepts deeper than folding a napkin or the ten best ways to land a husband. It wouldn’t hurt to have coffee and talk art with him. Alice smiled, putting the scarf back over her hair. “I’d love to.”

 *****  

Alice walked into the malt shop, smiling when she saw Sean sitting at their usual table in the back. They had been friends for over six months. Although she didn’t have any romantic feelings for Sean, she did love him. He had swiftly become her best friend. And spending so much time with Sean kept her mother off her back most of the time, which was definitely a fringe benefit. She pulled off her coat and laid it in the booth before she sat down. Sean didn’t look up from the paper he was reading.

“It is just atrocious how they treat people these days. I was reading a story in the paper about a man who was thrown in jail because a cop enticed him in a men’s room. Damn police entrapment. Why can’t they just leave people alone and let them be who they are?” Sean slammed the paper down and picked up his cigarette.

“I agree. It just is not fair that they get away with harming people for something that they instigate. It is just appalling.” Alice put her hand over Sean’s. “You would think that people wouldn’t have to be on their guard all the time. You are careful, aren’t you Sean? When you go out?”

Sean pulled his hand out from under Alice’s and looked at his fingers as he tapped the ashes off his cigarette in the ash tray. “What are you talking about, Alice? Why would I need to be careful? I’m dating you.” Sean took a drag off of his cigarette and stubbed it out. He still hadn’t looked back at Alice. “We need to go if we want to make the movie, darling. It starts in an hour and you know how traffic can be.”

Sean started to pick up the paper when Alice grabbed his hand. “Sean, you do not fool me. We have been seeing one another for over six months and you have done nothing more than hold my hand. Your love for Marilyn Monroe and Grace Kelly is only surpassed by your fascination with Rock Hudson movies. You spend half our time together talking about the injustices to individuals outside of the heterosexual lifestyle. It wasn’t that hard for me to figure out.”

Sean played with the corners of the paper with the hand not trapped in Alice’s. “Sean, look at me. Please?”

Alice tucked her fingers under Sean’s chin and moved his eyes level with hers. “I never would have realized any of these things about you if I hadn’t known similar things about myself. I haven’t pushed you to move our relationship beyond where it is either, although my mother asks me almost every day when we are going to get married. You’re my best friend, Sean. I think that the reason we hit it off so well that day in the book store was because we sensed how similar we are. We both know we aren’t like everyone else. We enjoying going to see Rock Hudson and Doris Day movies together, but I doubt either of us are going for the reason other couples do.” Alice chuckled and winked at Sean.

Sean grabbed Alice’s hand, twinning their fingers together. “I love you, Alice. You really are the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Alice smiled and put her other hand on top of their linked ones. “I love you, too, Sean.”

The waitress walked over with a chef salad and a coke. She sat it on the table and smiled at them. “Hey Alice, here’s your usual. I put in the order when I saw you come in.” She looked at their intertwined hands. “You two are such a cute couple. When are you two getting hitched?”

 *****

“Bye mom, bye dad. Have a safe trip home.” Sean shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. “Thank heavens, that is over!”

“You weren’t exaggerating when you said your parents were awful. I thought you were just being overdramatic, as you are prone to do.” Alice giggled and pulled Sean away from the door into a hug. “We made it through the night!” She pulled away enough to look at Sean. “That should keep them off your back for a while. And ever since we had lunch with my parents last week, my mom has been a handful, talking about how amazing you are and what a good son-in-law you would make. My father even told me you were a nice young man. That's high praise from him.”

“You were great with my parents, too. When you started talking about the different sewing methods, I thought my mom was going to explode with happiness. To her, nothing says happy housewife like domestic tasks.” Sean twirled Alice around, laughing. “Who knew we’d make such convincing heterosexuals! All those movies we see have finally paid off.”

Alice laughed with Sean, laying her head on his shoulder. “Who knew how easy it would be? Acting heterosexual when our parents are around and then we can be ourselves when we’re alone. Lucky you, you get to be yourself all the time at home. You only have to act when your parents come to visit. I have to endure my mother on a daily basis. I just wish my parents would let me move out of the house, but my mother would have a heart attack if I asked. She believes an unwed lady never lives alone.”

“Alice, you’re brilliant!” Sean twirled Alice around again.

“Sean, put me down. If you keep twirling me around, I’m going to be sick!” Alice tried to act scandalized, but Sean’s laughter and exuberance were infectious. She smiled. “Why am I brilliant?”

“You just came up with the best solution in the history of solutions. We’ll get married!”

Alice stepped back from Sean and placed her hand on his forehead. “Sean, are you feeling alright? Did you really just say we could get married? Wouldn’t that be a tad bizarre considering we’re homosexual?”

Sean grabbed Alice’s hand from his forehead and led her over to the couch. “No, listen to me for a moment. We get married and then both of our parents can no longer badger us with questions about when we are going to settle down. Plus, you have a hard enough time as it is, sneaking out of your house and getting to the meetings. And the more we become involved with Mattachine, the more you’ll have to get away. If we get married, we can go together. No one in the neighborhood pays any mind to what goes on with the other houses. I’ve never had anyone ask me where I go in the middle of the night, and I know how much it bothers you to have to sneak out every time there is a meeting. Plus, this way, if either of us meets someone, we can have a safe place to bring them where no one will judge us. No one will suspect anything if a couple has a guest over for dinner. So what do you say?”

Alice stared at him a minute before smiling. “I think it might actually work. Our parents think we’ve been dating for over a year, so it isn’t as if we are rushing into it. I know my mother has hidden bridal magazines she is just dying to use. And although there is still a small thrill of excitement that runs through me every time I get away with sneaking out, I am kind of tired of the stress. Plus, living with you would be fun! I’ve always wondered what it would be like to live without my mother criticizing everything I do.” Alice thought a beat more and then laughed. “This is totally crazy, but ok. Let’s get married.”

Sean laughed with her and then jumped up off the couch. “Wait, I’m not doing this right.” He bent down and got on one knee. “Miss Jameson, will you marry me?”

Alice giggled. “Of course I will, Mr. Beasley. Of course I’ll marry you.”

 *****

Alice walked into the house and pulled off her shoes. Her feet hurt like mad, but it was worth it. She’d made over a hundred dollars tonight. Who knew being a Bunny would be so lucrative? Sean had thought she was insane when she said she wanted to work at the Playboy Club. She’d seen the ad in the paper about two months ago and told Sean she wanted to apply for the job.

After he’d gotten over his initial shock, she explained how profitable it would be and how much money she could earn for starting up their own chapter of Mattachine. Although the meetings they had been going to were fine, they kept moving the meetings farther and farther out of Chicago and it was becoming a hassle for them to attend each week. Since she, Sean, and some of the other members were starting up their own club in Chicago, she knew she had to help. Sean made plenty of money to cover the house expenses with his campaign work, but they needed more money and fast. Plus, it was kind of thrilling to work in a place that would make her mother explode if she found out. Maybe she had more of a rebellious streak than she thought. And if she enjoyed the beautiful women who walked around in heels and scandalous outfits, that was just an added bonus.

“Sean, I’m home.” Alice walked into the living room and didn’t see him. She saw Grant’s coat hanging over the armchair. Good. She hadn’t seen Grant for over a week because of the weird hours she worked at the Club. It would be nice to be able to catch up with him. She walked up the stairs to the den on the second floor.

Alice opened the door. “Hey Sean, Grant! I’m so glad you’r – oh dear.” Alice blushed when she realized that Sean and Grant were naked on the couch. “I am so sorry! I’ll just, I didn’t mean, I’ll go downstairs.” Alice backed out of the room and shut the door. She heard Sean and Grant laugh as she leaned up against the door to catch her breath. She really should have knocked. Alice pushed off from the door when she heard moans coming from the den. She guessed they decided to finish what she had walked in on, judging by the sounds. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was late, after 2:30, but she was still wired. Working at the club had shifted her sleeping patterns, but if she was going to look presentable for her lunch with her mother tomorrow, she’d have to go to bed soon. She walked into the kitchen and poured water into the tea kettle and put it on the stove to boil. A nice cup of chamomile tea was the best remedy she knew for sleeplessness.

She was halfway through her cup of tea and reading through the latest issue of Life magazine when Sean and Grant came down the stairs.

“Hey Alice. Sorry about earlier.” Sean walked over and kissed her.

“It isn’t your fault. I knew Grant was here. I should have knocked.” Alice got up and hugged him. “Grant, it has been too long. You are usually gone by the time I get home from work. I’ve missed seeing you, sweetie.” Alice walked over to the stove. “Can I get either of you a cup of tea? There is plenty of hot water left.”

“Sure, darling. Thank you,” Sean said as he sat down, flipping through the copy of Life Alice had left open on the table.

“I’d love one as well. Thank you.” Grant sat down at the table. “Was anybody interesting playing at the club tonight?”

“The Shirelles sang. They were just magnificent.” Alice placed the two cups of tea on the table and sat down.

“Thank you, honey. What a dutiful housewife you are.” Sean winked at her. Alice slapped him on the shoulder, laughing. “You think you’re so funny. You know you’d be lost without me.”

Sean squeezed her hand. “Yes, darling, I would.” Sean smiled at her and winked.

“How was the rest of your night?” Grant asked, sipping his tea.

“Great. Everyone is so nice and I made a hundred and twenty four dollars. I can’t believe how much I make there. I never would have guessed. If I keep this up, we might actually be able to hold down a steady membership and become an official club within a year. It’s so exciting!” Alice beamed as she sipped the last of her tea.

“Well, boys, I’m off to bed. I have lunch with my mother tomorrow and if I look tired, I’ll never hear the end of it.” She leaned over and kissed Grant on the head. “Don’t stay up too late, boys. Sean, you have that meeting with Alderman Harris tomorrow at 2 about his campaign.” She kissed Sean on the lips and hugged him. “Goodnight.”

Alice walked up the stairs to her room. Although their marriage was one of convenience, she and Sean still shared a room. It was less suspicious when their parents visited if it looked like they lived in the same room. Plus, it made it less lonely in the house to have someone in the same room every night. She heard the soft whispers of the boys in the kitchen as she put on her night clothes. She was happy Sean had found Grant. He deserved to be happy. Grant was such an amazing man and they were crazy about one another. Alice climbed into bed and heard the boys laughing as she began drifting off. Hopefully one day she’d meet a woman that she could be with in every way. Until then, she was happy with her life with her best friend where they spent their days trying to make a difference for others like them.

The End 


End file.
